


Fever

by girlingoldboots



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana suffers from nightmares and fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Unprompted ficlet I wanted to get out of my head. Takes place sometime during season one, and may elude to season four.
> 
> If you like and you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

Merlin knocked hesitantly on the doors to Morgana's chambers. Gaius had sent him along with medicines for her fever, plus something stronger to help her sleep. The lady had been plagued by nightmares and illness for the last few days. She was an unearthly pale save for the dark circles under her eyes and Uther had told her that unless she could be more agreeable that she could stay in her chambers.

So she did. With her books and her bed and Gwen to make sure that she rested and ate when she needed to.

Not hearing an answer he walked into the room. He found her in the bedchamber, tossing and turning in a fitful sleep. Placing his hand to her forehead it burned to the touch. She woke when he put his hand to her. Her eyes opened and for a moment they seemed to turn fire-amber instead of the sea-blue they were.

"Promise me you won't forget?" She asked him.

"Forget what, My Lady?"

"Who I really am." Her eyes seemed to look deep into him, to see the magic that for a brief moment he knew they shared. "No matter what the future holds, no matter what I become, I may not be fully myself. You will have to remind me." and she sighed and went to sleep again.

"What are you doing in here?" He heard Gwen's sharp voice.

:"Gaius sent me with some medicines." he said, handing over the small bottles.

"Lot of good they're doing her." Gwen said, taking them "The poor thing. She seems to be on the mend, slowly. But then..." She trailed off, worried and frustrated.

"Has she been talking on her sleep?"

"Aye. Nightmares, mostly." She lowered her head and sighed. "Part of me wants to shake her out of it, but I know she canot help being ill."

"Spoken as her servent of friend?" He asked her.

"Both."

Without thinking he kissed her quickly on the forehead. "She'll get better, and when she does we'll all be here to remind her."

"Remind her of what?" She asked confused.

"Who she really is."


End file.
